Episode 2: The Writers
The Writers is the second episode of the first season of Global Stars, and is the second episode of the series overall. It's the first episode when Global Shinedust perform a song no other than the opening. Transcript: ((Scene: Outside the school after class. The members of Global Shinedust are sitting under some trees; Haruka has a guitar)) Haruka: I’ve already told you guys, I’m really not that good yet... Are you sure you want me to play? Meixu: Come on, Haru, we’ve gone through this like 8 times already, YES, we want to hear it! Su-Mi: Besides, I taught you a lot of things about the guitar already, see (fingers down on the strings) That’s a C. That’s the chord for you right? Cosette: We really want to hear it! Don’t worry, no one here is going to judge, right~nya? (Everyone else agrees) Sienna: Come on then, give it a try. Haruka: (deep sigh) All right, then...Here I go... (Haruka begins playing her guitar and starts singing “Anti Beat”) Haruka: “Senaka ga kayui nda, kimi ga gyutto suru kara” “Koui wo yoseru sono, me eguridashite ii ka na” (A small crowd starts gathering as Haruka hits some trills; the rest of Shinedust is just listening intently) “Eguridashita sono me wo, kazaritsukete kudasai” “Itai hodo ni fukai da saa boku wo aishita batsu wo ukero” “ANTI BIITO” “Mou hayaku shinjaitai raku ni naritai nda” “ANTI BIITO” “Demo demo 'itai itai' doko ni mo ikenai yo” “ANTI BIITO” ((Haruka is about to start the next verse when Sexy Chou shows up, Anna is laughing loudly)) Anna (still laughing): What exactly was that supposed to be, a dying cat? (Cosette looks horrified at that comment) Anna: Seriously, that was awful, hilarious even! A piece of advice, just give u- Hibiki: Cut it out, Anna. Anna: Huh? Why should I? I was simply giving a classmate some advice, isn’t that the nice thing to do, Hibi? Just look at her, she’s already crying. See, she’s not cut out for this industry. Hibiki (glaring at Anna): Anna, there’s a huge difference between advice and whatever you’re doing. Let’s get going before we make even more of a scene… (Hibiki twirls his fingers in his wig, a signal that he’s threatening to take it off) Anna: Fine, I’ll leave the crybaby brat alone! Whatever, let’s get to our practice. (Sexy Chou starts leaving) Hibiki: Sorry about Anna, try not to listen to her too much, ‘kay? Su-Mi: (growls and stands up) WHAT A BITCH! First, she told me not to talk to my favourite member of Angel Starprime and now this! I cannot take it anymore! (Tears run down her eyes as she remembers what happened in the last episode, however there was a extra footage of Su-Mi looking at the fight between Areum and Anna, and tears run down her eyes) Sienna: You're right, you cannot take it. Maybe just sit down next to me and calm down, take deep breaths in and out. Besides you're getting upset about one thing, it will only take worse if you are being upset about two or three things. Su-Mi: Or maybe even ten! (Sienna and Su-Mi laugh) Cosette: (Frowning) Guys, stop laughing. Haruka-chan is still crying. Meixu: Maybe we should leave her alone. Su-Mi: Well, except for Cosette. I think she wants to cheer up Haruka! Sienna: But that’s my job! Su-Mi: You and Cosette’s relationship to Haruka is different… Meixu: Let’s go and get some food! We’ll be back with some chocolate chip cookies, Cosette! Cosette: (Smiling) Nya~! My favourite treat-nya~! (Su-Mi, Sienna and Meixu leaves) Cosette: Haruka-chan, it’s alright! They’ve gone! Haruka: That’s the point of bullying! People kept on bullying us since the debut contest. Cosette: Only some of them. But why would they think that you're a dying cat? Haruka: It’s just something people say when they think something sounds awful… Cosette: We should prove them wrong! Otherwise, their words will be mean, even meaner than the Go!Go! Explosion band I worked with....(shudders and gets scared) Well, I think I must go and find Meixu-chan to give me chocolate chip cookies because I’m hungry-nya~ (Runs away) Haruka: Wait, don’t go! Please cheer me up! (crawls to catch up to her but gives up) But she’s right. We have to prove them wrong. I have an idea; I’ll give them a gift, the gift of creating a song, a song that can change the school’s legacy! I’ll songwrite a new single by my group! Hey, guys, wait up! (Meanwhile, Angel Starprime members Areum and Rodrigo were spying on Sexy Chou, but then they gave up. Areum gives a groan but then laughs hardly) Areum: She got wrecked! She got wrecked! (teases Anna) Rodrigo: Not really...to be exact… (Hibiki turns around furiously. She walked towards Angel Starprime) Areum: Hey, look, Rodrigo. There is that girl who wrecked her. Let’s give her a clap for that. Rodrigo: (stop signs Areum) Girl?! Hold on, you remember that girl? You hurt her during the arena tour. Hibiki: Look, thanks for not applauding me, but that is true, Rodrigo! Areum, you hurt me and now you said that I wrecked Anna. I didn’t mean to do that. Although she was the one who made that purple girl cry, she doesn’t have to be wrecked until I disagree! Areum: Then disagree with them, and then disband. I hate you being on top again! Hibiki: Yeah, likewise… Rodrigo: Let’s not have a fight. Areum: Why not? A little fighting never hurt anyone too badly, right? (A girl with pink hair and blueish-pink glasses wearing elegant clothing walked between Rodrigo, Areum and Hibiki) Lily: Hey, what’s going on? Rodrigo: Um...a prologue of a fight. Lily: Oh, then I don’t want to hear about it then. Don’t even start it. Please dismount. (Areum and Rodrigo went to the school foyer while Hibiki walked right from both Lily and the Angel Starprime members) Hibiki: I know that Anna truly deserved it, but she doesn’t have to get bullied for that… (Hibiki dismounts) (Scene: Global Shinedust’s bedroom. Haruka is writing in her journal, Su-Mi is reading a horror book, and Meixu, Sienna, and Cosette are eating snacks while watching “Yuri No Mahou”. Haruka groaned for making a mistake and then uses a eraser to rub it hardly and fast, which distracted the members watching Yuri no Mahou) Cosette: (Puts down a chocolate chip cookie, pauses the video, and then frowns) Why are you mad, Haruka-chan? What’s the matter? Haruka: (Sighs) Kose-chan, I made a mistake when I was writing in my journal. Cosette: It’s all right. Just keep trying and do your best, okay~nya? (Smiles) Haruka: (Lets out a small sigh with a smile) Alright then. I’ll take your advice. Thanks, Kose-chan. Cosette: (Smiles) You’re welcome, Haruka-chan~nya! (Turns to Meixu and Sienna) Okay, I’ll start Episode 3 up again, Meixu-chan and Sienna-chan~nya! Meixu and Sienna: Okay! (Haruka moves and sits on the bottom bunk bed and begins writing again. Meanwhile, Su-Mi opened her laptop to look at some news and Cosette started up Yuri no Mahou again) Sienna: Yuri no Mahou seems like a cool show, Cosette. Can you tell us more about it, mate? Cosette: Okay~nya! Well, it’s about two girls named Asahana Kaori and Yoruka Setsuko who become magical girls to protect Earth, Kaorisi Town, and the right for girls to love each other. (Cosette strikes a guts pose) Cosette: The two girls fall in love with each other, too, and rebel against their town’s long-standing motto of “Girls can’t love girls”! Meixu: (Chuckles) Sounds like a very good show. I can tell you really like it, Cosette. (Cosette nods and the three girls focus on what’s happening) Sienna: What’s happening, Cosette? Cosette: Well, the fairies Riyu and Aikoi are telling Kaori and Setsuko that a girl in her first year of high school lost her confession letter that she planned to give to her senpai, and they have to help her. Mexiu: Will they find it? Cosette: (Nodding and smiling) I believe that they will. (The three girls watch Riyu and Aikoi transformed into their disguises and Kaori and Setsuko run off to find the sad first year high school student) (On the screen, Kaori and Setsuko found the sad girl who was named Kisaragi Yumi) Yumi: Oh, hello there. Kaori: Kisaragi-san, do you have a senpai? Yumi: Oh! Why, yes, I do. How’d you know? Setsuko: Some little birdies told us. Kaori: Who is your senpai? Yumi: A girl in her second year of high school. Her name’s Takahashi Hoshi. Setsuko: Were you going to give her a confession letter? Yumi: Yes, I was! I was going to give Takahashi-senpai my letter, but I lost it. I can’t find it. Setsuko: Don’t worry, Kisaragi-san. We shall help you. Yumi: Thank you so much! But please call me Yumi. Kaori: Alright then, Yumi-san, we’ll help you find your confession letter for your senpai! (The three girls were interested by the events on the screen. Meanwhile, Su-Mi is still on her laptop when she heard a beep from a old school friend named Inori) Inori: Sumi-chan~ Are you enjoying yourself? My friends are sooo jelly of you! You’re an idol now, but only just beginning to like that girl from my school! Was her name Haruka? Haruka: Yes, uh...Meixu! Meixu: I didn’t say anything! (eats a chocolate chip cookie) Su-Mi: Sorry, Inori! That was my roommate Haruka, and yes, she has the same name as that idol you were talking about. How’s Saotome going? Inori: It’s going well! I met some amazing idols, and Mr. Saotome is also nice as well! Eh...I found some news about a rookie idol from your school called Hibiki Okudan-san? (becomes puzzled) Apparently, it’s in this idol magazine that...um...she wants to suspend an Angel Starprime member called Areum for wrecking her bandmate Anna-san. Haruka: (drops her pencil) Eh? Why? I thought everyone was nice except for Anna! Inori: (sigh) Why would idols be mean? Su-Mi: I know...look, I have to go now. Inori: Yep! Late-night training for me! Lucky me! See you soon! (Su-Mi shuts her laptop and sighs) Su-Mi: Why? Why, why, why are idols so cruel to each other?! (sighs and cover her eyes, becoming a bit stressed, and Cosette pauses the video and all of them turn around to cheer up Su-Mi) Cosette: Don’t worry, Sumi-chan! We’ll change that, like the Yuri no Mahou girls, but outside of yuri love, (stands on her bed and does a guts pose) we’ll make every idol be nice to their rivals and treat them like how they treat their bandmates~nya! Right, guys? Meixu: Yep! Sienna: Let them count on us to be nice to everyone! Su-Mi: Thanks, guys. (rubs her tears from her eyes, then turns to Haruka, who is still writing her journal)...Haruka-chan~! Whatcha doing? Haruka: Umm…(turns around, feeling shocked) Nothing! Just...writing a letter to my family! I miss them so much, so I decided to write them a letter! Su-Mi: Oh...that’s nice! Cosette: (sigh) Then we have to start again with Episode 3…Unlucky~nyan! Meixu: Sorry, but I think it’s time…(yawns like a cat). Sienna, let’s go! Sienna: Yep! (walks out the door with Meixu) See you tomorrow! Cosette, Haruka and Su-Mi: Bye! Cosette: (phone beeps) Yay~nya! A new episode of Does Senpai Still Hate Me? has downloaded~nya! (jumps on the bed like a cat and curls up into a ball. Then grabs her laptop, puts her headphones on, and turns on it to watch it) Haruka: (thinking) You’re a idiot, Haruka! Why would you lie to your trustful leader? You’re such a fool! (sigh) Actually Su-Mi...I told a lie... (starts crying) Su-Mi: Eh? Why? Haruka: I’M NOT WRITING A LETTER! I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU SUCCEED WHILE SONGWRITING! I’M SORRY, BUT I LIE WHEN SOMEONE PEEKS ON ME! (hugs Su-Mi while crying) Su-Mi: That’s alright! I’m sorry for peeking on you! Cosette: Did somebody say songwriting~nya? Su-Mi: Haruka is going to write us a new song! Cosette: Nya, nya, nya! Do it please, Haruka-chan! We want to have a good debut song so maybe someone can contribute to that! Su-Mi: Exactly! (winks at Cosette and lets go of Haruka) The debut song has to be big, since it’s our first time debuting as idols together, and debut songs go on the #1 charts all over the city! Haruka--me, Mexiu, Sienna and Cosette are your best friends, and we support you in whatever you do! Cosette: We’re proud of you for songwriting our debut song~nya! When will it be due? Haruka: The day after tomorrow, I suppose. We can have tomorrow to train for choreography and a recording session might be good as well. I also have to hire a band, which will be hard to find! And costumes as well! Oh, no, how are we going to work this out? Su-Mi: What’s gonna work? Teamwork does~ All five of us can be successful at dancing, singing, designing, and hiring a band well and we will make this the greatest debut of World Arts Academy Tokyo, or even Japan, or even Asia, or even the world! I will help with hiring the band and you carry on songwriting, Haruka. Mexiu will ask someone to let us record our voices and Sienna will ask a choreographer to perform some choreography for us! Cosette: Nya! Teamwork does work and with our teamwork, we can be successful~nya! Now, excuse me, I have to watch Does Senpai Still Hate Me? before I run out of energy~nyan! (Scene: Sexy Chou’s training room. Anna, Hye-Yun, and Carmen are talking when Hibiki runs out excitedly) Hibiki: (pirouettes and smirks when she stops) Tomorrow is the day! Anna: Are you happy that the staff doesn’t know this? (lets out an annoyed sigh) Hye-Yun: I’m quite nervous about this idea... Anna: (feels puzzled) Hmm? Why? We all agreed on that yesterday, and the case is already closed. Hibiki: (being sassy) Tomorrow, the case is closed! Anna: (hands out while smirking) Whoops! Hye-Yun: I don’t want to be blamed... Carmen: You won’t be blamed, Hye-Yun...it’s Hibiki who has to be blamed, since she made that idea. Hibiki: Because you guys were all agreeing while you were drunk! (Carmen and Hibiki walked between Anna and Hye-Yun and glared at each other, and a purple and black background appears with lightning attaching to Carmen and Hibiki’s eyes) Anna: (does a stop sign) Hibiki, we weren’t drunk...we were just playing stupid. Carmen: (walks back with crossed arms) Yep, Anna’s right. (Cecilia opens the door, carrying a big bag of ensaimadas) Cecilia: ¡Hola! I just came with a big pack of ensaima- Carmen: (shouts at her) Why did you take them instead of me? Cecilia: (cries) I’m sorry, it’s just because you didn’t told them because you forgot them… (Cecilia lowers her head with a frown) Hibiki: (points to Carmen) That’s an act of playing lazy! Carmen: (eyes turn into lightning bolts, with one hand up) You want me to slap you?! Hye-Yun: How many are in this package…? Cecilia: (Raises her head) Umm...what’s six times four…? Anna: 24? Cecilia: (Looks at Anna and points at her) ¡Sí! That’s right! 24 ensaimadas! Sorry, even though I’m good at math, I take all the strategies there nice and slow! Anna: Why would you do that? (smirks) That’s because you're the youngest, right...? Cecilia: That doesn’t mean I’m the smartest! (angrily throws an ensaimada which lands on her head) Anna: (poker faces at Cecilia) Ugh...I guess you're right! (grabs the ensaimada and throws it in the bin) Carmen: Why did you throw that in the bin? Anna: She threw it at me! (points to Cecilia) Carmen: (shouts) Cecilia! Cecilia: (covers her mouth and giggles) Chi-chi-chi-chi! Come and catch me, Menchu! (runs and opens the door, and laughs while running out of the corridor) Carmen: (runs but Hibiki pulls her shirt) Oh, I’ll show you how fast I am! (Hibiki lets go and Carmen runs faster, and Hibiki falls down. Hye-Yun and Anna look at her and Hibiki got up on her own) Hibiki: Although I have a injured shoulder, I’ll never give up when it comes to running! (Runs out of the door) Anna: (sighs and smiles to Hye-Yun) Looks like I’ll be guilty that we’re doing this tomorrow. Hye-Yun: (sighs and looks down, feeling sad) So will I... Anna: Come on, Hye-Yun! Let’s get some lunch! We’ll mind about tomorrow when tomorrow comes. (walks out the door) Hye-Yun: (sighs and looks up) Right! Wait for me, Anna! (jogs out of the door to catch up with Anna). (A letter flew out of the window; it says “Please meet me in the principal’s office tomorrow, Areum-chan. From, Hibiki~”) (Outside, people have been talking about and sharing the magazine which has Hibiki’s interview on it. Hye-Yun and Anna watched them from a queue, and Hye-Yun covers her mouth in shock, while Anna crosses her arms, being furious. Rodrigo came to both of them with a sad face) Rodrigo: You guys are giving us a hard time. Are you sure that you decided this? Anna: What? (laughs) No! We were playing stupid! (puts her elbow on Hye-Yun’s shoulder) Right, Yu-tan? Hye-Yun: (with a puzzled face) Yu-tan? Yes...we were playing stupid. But we knew that Hibiki was up to something, and it won’t be that good. (bows to Rodrigo, and Anna took her shoulder away) We’re sorry! Rodrigo: Areum is my trustful leader and I’m sad that Areum has to have a punishment like this. However, I agree that Anna wasn’t that wrecked. Anna: Exactly! Just because I was making fun of someone for her bad voice, this is only a problem that has the size of a cell. But if I have a problem that’s the size of a dome arena, that means I’m totally wrecked and totally suspended! Hye-Yun: I think Anna’s right. She has words of wisdom. Rodrigo: (being furious) Not necessarily…(walks away) Anna: Oh, well (smirks at Rodrigo before chats more to Hye-Yun). (Meanwhile, Ayumu and Aoi are both reading the magazine while Rodrigo is sitting down) Ayumu: Rodrigo...you were there with Sexy Chou, so tell me what happened. Rodrigo: We were spying on Sexy Chou and then Areum laughed after Hibiki told off Anna for laughing at a purple-haired girl for singing and playing her guitar in a crappy way, and then Areum said she’s totally deserving to be wrecked, and Hibiki was mad at her for saying that. She was supremely mad that she wants to suspend them. Aoi: That’s cruel of her! She doesn’t have to say that! Ayumu: Well, I have to go and check on Areum, since she’s having that aching throat for cracking up like a loud vampire. See you soon! (He walks into the hallway when he sees Cecilia running in a flash and stopping at the end of the hallway, only seeing Ayumu walking and then turned to her back and raised one arm to snap her fingers) Cecilia: Ceci-Cilia Vi-va Pose! Ayumu: That’s your victory pose, huh? (winks at Cecilia) Cute~ Cecilia: (laughs and bows cutely) Thanks! (He carried on walking, when he saw Mexiu, looking confused and looking around when she bumped into Ayumu) Meixu: (bows) I’m sorry! Umm...excuse me, but if it’s possible if we can hire a recording studio at 3pm from half past 4? We’ll be ready in time for it! Ayumu: Sure! I’ll ask my manager for your request, he’ll be delighted. Meixu: (smiles with glee and bows) Thanks! (Ayumu carries on walking, and sees Carmen and Hibiki running the other side of Ayumu) Carmen: Where’s Cecilia? Ayumu: She’s just at the end of the hallway. Hibiki: Thanks! (Carmen and Hibiki ran and Ayumu carried on to meet Areum who was at the nurse’s room watching some television) Ayumu: Areum, I’m back! I got you some pills! Areum: I don’t have time to have pills...I’m not that hungry…(groans) Ayumu: Are you sure? Areum: Of course I’m sure...Ayumu, why is Hibiki on the news? (Ayumu quirked his eyebrows up as he saw Hibiki, and he thinks it’s going to be about the suspension plan) Ayumu: (Thinking) Shit! Hibiki is telling this in front of Areum now. I don’t want to let this happen immediately! I must find a way! (He saw some headphones and grabbed them. He quickly put them on Areum’s ears and covered her face with a pillow, not to let Areum see or hear what’s going on, and then runs out the corridor in a flash) Areum: What’s going on? Ayumu, explain everything! (becoming furious) (Ayumu ran when he saw news cameras from a glass window and quirked his eyebrows upwards. Below, Cecilia, Hibiki, and Carmen are also looking at them) Carmen: Hibiki! What have you done now?! The rumours are becoming stronger. You have to announce that it’s fake. Hibiki: How do I do that? Cecilia: Follow me! I’ll help you make a speech on that! (Cecilia and Hibiki ran to the Sexy Chou training room when suddenly, one huge news camera and a news reporter were in front of them) Cecilia: (Whispering) Okay, Hibida, I’m behind you whispering what you need to say. News Reporter: Is it possible that you can tell what just happened there? Hibiki: I want to confess that this has been fake rumors. I believed that someone had told this rumor instead of me of how much I hate Areum. I’m sorry that these rumors have happened and I won’t hear stupid rumors like this again. Thank you! (bows happily) News Reporter: Thank you. Now we will tell the other news reporters inside this school about this. Thank you for telling this. (News Reporter and Cameraman walk out of corridor) Cecilia: So, you won’t do this plan tomorrow? Hibiki: Yes, because of the craze and replies within the news station here. Cecilia: Thank goodness! We’re all still alive! Ceci-Cilia! Hibiki: Hibi-Da! Cecilia and Hibiki: Vi-va Pose! (look at each other and giggle) (Meanwhile, Areum just took off the pillow and took her headphones off) News Reporter: And that is what we have for you on Idol News. Thank you for watching. Areum: (with a puzzled face) I wonder what happened there...maybe Hibiki who has been injured by me. (smirks) Look at how much I will pay for you, news station. And now... (stands out of hospital bed and grabs the pillow) Revenge on Ayumu! (She walks out and runs to find Ayumu) (Meanwhile, Su-Mi, Cosette, Meixu and Sienna, wearing long jackets in their image color, sparkly black vests and thin leggings with dancing shoes are waiting backstage) Cosette: Where in the world is Haruka-chan~nyan? Sienna: She’s coming, don’t be so impatient, Cosette! (Sienna winked at her and Meixu smiled) Meixu: I’m glad we had the band to hire the instrumental track, otherwise we’ll be lipsyncing, and that’s not good. My mouth messes up when I’m lipsyncing. Cosette: That’s because we’re getting nervous. I have to create my idol’s high when the music starts! Wish me luck~nya! Su-Mi: Is that the thing that connects all five of us together? Maybe we should all do that. Sienna: We’ll do that, as Leader marks us to do that! (jumps high) Haruka: (runs backstage and bows) Sorry that I was late. Should we start? All: Yes! (A flashlight starts on the stage and Love Atomic Transfer comes on. They dance a solo dance each before coming together to perform the introduction of the song) Haruka: Nee, boku no koe ga kikoeru nara Cosette: Chanto kocchi wo mite henji wo shite yo Sienna: Sugu ni kimi ga kao wo somukeru no wa Meixu: Boku no koto wo kirai dakara nano kai? Cosette: Chigau daro, kimi wa itsu demo sou da Sienna: Hontou no jibun wo boku ni wa misenai Meixu: "Hoshii?" to kikeba "iranai" to iu shi Haruka: "Oshiete?" to kikeba "shiranai" to iu Su-Mi: Sore demo zutto issho ni itara, sukoshi gurai rikai dekiru no kana? Haruka and Cosette: Jikan ga kakatte mo, kimi no sunao na me wo All: Mitai kara Su-Mi, Haruka and Sienna: Subete no genshi ga hikiau you ni Su-Mi, Meixu and Cosette: Boku no kokoro mo kimi ni chikazuku yo Haruka: Doko ni itemo itsu Cosette: Nomanika sugu soba ni All: Idou shiteru no (While they were performing, Hibiki was walking down the hallway singing to her solo) Hibiki: Ima uchi narasu shoudou no yaiba ga, sekai wo kudaku...huh? I heard one of my favourite songs here...I wonder what that’s from? (Hibiki runs to the stage when she saw the Global Shinedust idols performing and sits down at the front seat she can find to watch the performance. More and more people began to watch the show and start to smile at them. Meanwhile, Areum read the post note that Hibiki was writing for her and then she threw it in the bin, thinking it’s a prank. She met the rest of her fellow members in the school frontier, when alongside some idols were watching Global Shinedust’s performance on a TV screen) Areum: That’s Global Shinedust, right? They look awesome! (smiles at them) Aoi: (nods) Yep! Eh, is that the girl you were talking about, Rodrigo? (points at Haruka) Rodrigo: (shushes Aoi) We don’t want Areum to know about this. (The song continues and the idols stopped for the last solo lines that they have been given for Love Atomic Transfer) Haruka: Subete no genshi ga hikiau you ni Cosette: Boku no kokoro mo kimi ni chikazuku yo Sienna: Doko ni itemo itsu Mexiu: Nomanika sugu soba ni Su-Mi: Idou shiteru no All: Boku ni totte wa suki ka kirai ka, tada sore dake de juubun dakedo Haruka and Cosette: Hitotsu dake reigai ga sonzai shiteru All: Kimi no koto da yo (They finished their performance and all of the idols clapped for them. Some even stood up and cheered for them. The Global Shinedust members stood right next to each other, with Haruka smiling at the audience with some tears flowing down her face, Su-Mi and Sienna holding hands tightly and Meixu and Cosette hugging tightly. Hibiki runs to the stage and smiled at them, but Haruka glanced at her and all of the Global Shinedust members moved back) Haruka: You're our rival! Why would you watch us and clap at the end, not like rivals do. Hibiki: (sarcastically) Oh, did I do that? Sorry! I’m not a rival, I’m a friend, and I will be yours after I judge of how you did well. Haruka: (smirks) Okay, if you please! Hibiki: First, the song was impressing, and something that you might won’t have as a single but we will have. As Sexy Chou is quite maturer than you, we have reached a lot of ideology to impress men and ignore the ladies who seem non-sexier than men, like how you are. Secondly, your structure isn’t like other idol groups who had a few solos to give out to the top idols, like how they did to me and Anna. However, you give each other a chance with each song that you had performed. And thirdly, you have something that we are struggling to find: a bond. We have a personality of fear, happy, sadness, bored and angry in one and all of the feelings don’t go together because like weather, it will get hot and cold at the same time. While your relationship is pure clear like a diamond. You are from different countries in the world, but however you connect with the world with your bond, and we connect the world by lightning. So, don’t think us as strong rivals. We’re like A-Rise to U’s, or like Seira to Ichigo. We’re friendly rivals, but we go against each other when there’s a time to do that. So, yeah, that’s all the points, so I think I should go. I’m Hibiki Okudan by the way, the diva who was supposed to kick out Areum, but decided that I won’t do that at a last-minute decision. (She turns around and walks backstage, and flicks her hair like a boss) Su-Mi: Although she acts like a rival entering us and exiting us, she seems friendly to us. Maybe Sexy Chou aren’t bad as they look. And she’s right; Haruka, you created a song for us that our “rivals” will look like to have. Except it won’t go well on them, because we already nailed it. Cosette: Because we have a great songwriter in you, who made a great song for us to debut! Haruka-chan, you are a superstar~nya! (hugs Haruka) Haruka: Thanks, Kose-chan! Meixu: You should songwrite some more of those type of genre songs, because it shows that we are not electronic and dance, but also elegant, powerful, and energetic too! Sienna: Oh, and it’s my goal to have energy whenever choice of music I’ll take. Su-Mi: And it’s my role to lead you around while we train to succeed, and my role to be the face of the group. Meixu: And we--Cosette and Meixu--are able to support you! Cosette: Like mascots~nya! Haruka: And what am I? Su-Mi: Not like me, as an ace, you are the top and best idol out of all of us. You show us your great voice, like what Hibiki did with Sexy Chou. Haruka: Thanks guys for commenting me! So should we watch more Yuri no Mahou? Cosette: YES~NYA! Let’s do that~nya! (Everyone runs off stage and ending begins. After a CD appears in front of the ending background) Su-Mi: Everyone! Please buy Global Shinedust’s debut single Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki and Love Atomic Transfer, which we performed recently! We hope you listen and liked it! All: That’s all, see you in the next episode! Character Appearances: *Haruka Suzume *Su-Mi Kim *Meixu Chew *Sienna Roberts *Cosette Bennett *Anna Lee *Hibiki Okudan *Hye Yun *Carmen Castro *Cecilia Arena *Areum Yi *Rodrigo Jurina *Riyu *Aikoi *Kisaragi Yumi *Asahana Kaori *Yoruka Setsuko *Inori *Ayumu Yukimura *Aoi Hamasaki Category:Global Stars Episodes Category:Global Stars